


enamoured

by panplantgirl



Series: speechless [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Alexander Hamilton, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Alexander Hamilton heads home with John Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enamoured

It was a drunken night at the bar, and Alexander Hamilton couldn’t keep a hold on himself. Shot after shot after drink after drink, he kept going. His friends, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette, worried about the amount of alcohol he was consuming. Of course, in their drunken state, they brushed it off.

“Hey, John…” Hamilton slurred, elongating the ‘n’ as he placed a hand on John Laurens’ shoulder. Despite how intoxicated the man was, John couldn’t help but think of how amazing Alexander looked. His flushed cheeks made him seem even more adorable than he already was, and his hair had escaped from his ponytail, flying everywhere. John smiled.

“I… reeeeeally like you, you know? Like… like how a bee likes a flower, yeah? Um… yeah. Because, like, a beeee… really likes flowers… and they need them to survive, okay? So, like… man, flowers are fucking dope, man. Your face is really nice.” Laurens stared at Alexander throughout this whole tangent with a small smile on his face.

“Guys, I’m getting a taxi for me and Alex back to my place, alright?” John announced to the other two.

“Don’t have too much fun!” Lafayette giggled as they sat themselves on Hercules’ lap, wrapping theie arms around the man’s neck with a grin.

“Right back at you, Laf!” John called before walking out of the bar, pulling Hamilton behind him.

“Alex, you’re really drunk, so I’m taking you home with me.” Alex nodded dazedly, reaching out to kiss John, who narrowly avoided the show of affection. They hailed a taxi and went home.

 

“Alexander, I told you, you’re sleeping in my bed. I’m on the couch!”

“No, it’s your bed, not mine!”

“Exactly! You’re my guest, so you get the bed!”

Arguing with a drunk Alexander Hamilton was the same, if not harder, than arguing with a sober Alexander Hamilton. Alex sighed.

“Fine! We’ll both sleep in your bed!” Alex sighed.

“I’d move to the couch.”

“Then I’d move to the floor!”

“That’d waste a perfectly fine bed!”

“Then sleep in it with me!”

John gave in, letting his arms flop to his sides and his forehead droop forward to lean on Alexander’s shoulder.

“Come on, then.” Alexander suddenly hoisted John into his arms, leaving him to squeal and flail his arms in surprise. Hamilton giggled, carrying him to the bedroom. John pounded on his chest to let him down, but Alex merely dropped him onto the bed and flopped on beside him. The two got comfortable under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

 

_Bang! Clap!_

John felt something trembling beside him  
in the bed, flinching at every lightning strike. He quickly remembered Alexander and his fear of storms. He looked to see Alex sat up in a ball, sobbing into his knees. John immediately reached out. He adjusted to sit in front of the other man, foreheads touching.

“Hey, Alex.” John whispered in attempt to catch his attention. He buried himself deeper into his knees. John placed his hands on Alex’s cheeks, pulling his face up to his own. John rubbed up and down his cheek  
bones with his thumb as Alex stared at him with wild eyes. Alex whimpered. John kept the two’s foreheads connected as he grabbed Alex’s wrists and wrapped them around himself. Alexander relaxed a little. John knew the procedure with this situation. He had witnessed Alexander’s attacks before. Alex let his legs relax, loosely straddling John’s own. He collapsed.

“John.” He whispered in relief, burying himself in the other man. John held him  
close, his chin atop Alex’s hair. Alexander shook. John wrapped his arms around the other man, laying them both down. Pulling the covers over their bodies, John shifted  
so that Alexander’s head rested on his chest and Alex’s arm was slung loosely across his torso. Alexander’s grip suddenly became impossibly tighter with another strike, clinging to John like his lifesource. John merely turned to face Alex and pulled him closer, cradling the man to his chest. Alexander huddled closer.

“It’s alright, Alex. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re all perfectly safe. Shh…” John held the trembling man who was gripping his shirt almost to the point of ripping. Slowly, Alexander relaxed again, letting go of John’s shirt and his hands eventually resting flat on John’s chest. John pressed his lips to the top of Alex’s head, holding the back of it. Eventually, as the storm moved on, the two men’s breathing synced as they fell asleep.

 

  
John awoke to clanging from the kitchen, groans mingled in. He allowed his eyes to flutter open only to squeeze them back shut in pain. Standing, John made his way to the counter separating the kitchen and the living room. Alexander was making pancakes.

“Well, good morning.” John muttered. Alexander jumped, turning with flushed cheeks.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Alex asked as he set Advil and a mug of coffee in front of John. He took it gladly.

“Yeah. You were really drunk. You said some stuff…” John trailed off.

“Oh, God. What did I say?” Alexander groaned. John rose an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you wanna know?” John questioned. Alex nodded furiously, then gripping his head in pain with a groan. “Uh… well, you almost fought Burr and Seabury. Again. Lafayette punched Jefferson, and Laf and Herc kinda-sorta made out.” John explained.

“Yes, but what did I say?” Alexander asked. John bit his lip.

“Well, you told me told me I have a nice face, and said you liked me like a bee likes a flower, I think.” John answered, thinking. Alex gaped.

“Did… did I really?” Alexander questioned, leaning on the counter. John nodded. “Then… what did you do?” John smiled slightly.

“Well… I took you here, because you were really drunk. Nothing happened.” John answered. Alex stared. “But I can show you what I should’ve done. I didn’t want to take advantage of your drunken state.” John stretched across the counter and closed the gap, pressing his own lips to the other man’s. Alexander froze immediately, stunned. Eventually, he melted into the touch, moving his mouth in sync with John’s. John broke away, quickly making his way around the counter to Alex. John gripped his hips as the two reconnected, pinning him to the kitchen counter. Alexander wound his arms around John’s neck as he was lifted onto the countertop. Alex’s legs wrapped John’s waist as John tugged him closer. More. That’s all that was going through both mens’ minds. Alexander’s lips moved to John’s neck and John lifted him off of the counter, moving to the hall. John pinned him to the door of the bedroom. Alex moved his fingers to wind in John’s hair. Alexander could feel his blood pulsing wildly in his veins. Every inch of his body trembled in pure need. John’s hands made their way to the hem of Alex’s shirt, toying with it. An animalistic groan escaped the lips of the other man, reaching down and covering John’s hands with his own. The two struggled to remove the garment, giggling at each other. They eventually managed to accomplish this, though somehow Alex had lost his balance and stumbled to the floor, leaving them both a laughing disaster. John collapsed beside him, clutching his sides. Eventually, they both composed themselves, John laying with his head on Alexander’s stomach.

“How did this happen?” Alexander’s stomach vibrated as he spoke.

“Lafayette can’t count.” John answered, making both men chuckle.

“Boyfriend.” Alex suddenly announced, staring up at the ceiling. John’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” He questioned, looking up at Alexander.

“Boyfriend. Would you be my boyfriend?” Alex met John’s stare.

“Hmm… I dunno, an intense makeout session definitely doesn’t answer that question.” John rolled his eyes playfully. “Yes, Alexander. I will be your boyfriend.”

Alexander grinned down at the other man.

“So, do we have to move for the rest of the day?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing half of this as it was three in the morning.  
> that also means this probably sucks. meh. 
> 
>  
> 
> #spon
> 
> if you guys enjoyed this, you should go read my fic Coffee and College and the other oneshots in this series!


End file.
